I'mma make you beg for it
by LH-Angel
Summary: She leaned in close to him and whispered in his ear "I'mma make you beg for it," she took a step back and avoided the arm that he extended out to reach for her. She slowly backed away from him, as a smirk appeared on her lips. His eyes swallowed her completely and a predatory smile materialized on his lips, as he walked after her with slow, but determined steps.


Chapter one

She had no idea how she had ended up in this situation. Or maybe she did, she was sometimes stubborn and plain dumb. But she couldn't help it, people had a tendency to always label her and she was not fond of that. Because of her looks people thought they knew exactly who and how she was. But oh they were so wrong. She loved seeing how people reacted when they found out how wrong they were about her. Her angelic features made people believe she was a sweet, innocent and perfect girl. She was nothing close to that. She wasn't tall but her body was perfectly curvy and despite her height, she had incredibly long legs. Her facial features were just beautiful and angelic. Her lips were plum and had a deep shade of pink. They were very kissable and desired by many foolish boys. Her skin was pale and it suited her long pink hair perfect. The hair was not an issue she liked to discuss; many questioned her if it was her natural hair color, which it was. It was very special and it had the same color as strawberry bubble gum. And at last her eyes. They held the most amazing dark green color and when the sun hit them, they shone as emeralds and lighted up her face. She was very beautiful and at first sight she looked like an angel. But the second she would open her mouth, well let just say that angel was no longer the term she would be described as. She was wild and it was displayed clearly in her eyes. The glowing green eyes held wildness and sensuality just like her personality.

In this moment the said girl Sakura was climbing the backside of the building sideways, searching for and open window to reenter the building. The small bricks were just enough for her to step on and prevent her from falling from the first floor. Sakura's heart was beating rapidly and she inwardly cursed herself for doing this stupid thing. She just had to prove how brave she was and just how capable of doing everything she set her mind on. Ino her dumbass best friend had dared her to get into the boys' dorm and explore it a bit. It was the start of the semester and school would start tomorrow and she was climbing the walls of the building. She was begging for being court and sent home even before school had started. It was almost 12 o'clock and therefore no girls at the boys' dorm and the other way around. Sakura couldn't just walk in through the main door, so she had to find an alternative.

So she had left her and Ino's room and the three girls were astounded when she climbed out of the window. And now she was making her way to the boys' dorm one careful step by another. She was holding on to the brick wall trying not to think about the ground being so far under her. She was after all on first floor. Sakura finally saw light coming from an open window and got a little bit too exited. Her foot slipped and only because of her fast reflexes she was able to jump awkwardly to the window. With one foot on the windowsill and the other one dangling out in the free air Sakura let out a loud "Fuck!" in frustration and hurried inside furious at herself for doing this stupid dare.

Finally inside Sakura found herself in a bathroom with no one around. The water in the shower was running and the room was filled with steam. It was insanely hot and the mirror was all steamy and Sakura was glad that she was only wearing a pair of black shorts and a black top to match. She went over to the door and put her ear on it and listened. On the other side she heard two voices talking together. She couldn't help but smirk at the situation she was in right now, it was actually quite funny.

"I'm gonna hit the shower" Said a deep voice from the other side of the door.

Sakura's eyes widened and she looked around for a place to hide, being in need of time to get out of the window. She panicked and bit her lip, a habit she had when she was nervous. She turned and looked at the shower knowing it was a dumb idea, but pulled the curtain aside anyways, stepped inside and pulled the curtain back in place.

It was just in time as the door opened and someone came in. Sakura tried not to make a sound as the burning water hit the bare skin on her right arm. Her plum lips formed a perfect O and she shut her eyes closed. _Is he even human! Who the hell can shower in water this hot?_ Sakura thought while trying to move silently away from the burning water. She knew the boy was going to enter the shower, but she had no idea of what she was going to do when he did. The right side of her body was getting wet fast and she moved further away from the water, when the curtain was pulled aside and the boy on the other side was revealed.

Sakura was shocked when she saw the boy. First of all he was insanely hot… _No no scratch that Sakura, he must be the most perfect boy the world has ever seen!_ The word hot was so not enough to describe him. He was drop dead gorgeous as Ino would have said. The first thing Sakura noticed was his piercing stare. His eyes were pitch black and Sakura had never seen anything more beautiful. They widened in surprise when he first saw her but quickly changed into a look of curiosity and a smirk started to form on his perfectly shaped lips. His hair was jet black and styled in a crazy sexy way and her breath got stuck in her throat when she lowered her eyes to his amazingly toned chest and stomach. He was naked! _Don't look down Sakura don't look down!_ Screamed her inner at her, but well… it was too late… What the hell had she expected? Of course he was naked, who showered with their clothes on? _Oh my god, I just looked at his_ _penis, what am I gonna do?_ She quickly looked up at his face instead of his more private parts. Wonder boy just chuckled at her and looked at her with curiosity. In her mind she hit herself hard, like really hard. So hard that she would never look down ever again, ever. She was panicking and was completely out of it but tried her best to look calm, but she knew quit well that she failed hard to do so.

Wonder boy's eyes began traveling from her green eyes down to her lips. He crooked an eyebrow and his eyes traveled further down to her cleavage where his eyes stayed at little too long for Sakura's liking. Unable to move under his intense stare, she could only watch him as his dark eyes traveled further to her legs and up to her eyes again. Sakura's heart was beating at an amazingly fast pace and she was sure that if it continued it would beat it's way out of her chest. He gave her an approving smirk and rested his body against the side of the shower crossing his arms.

"Well, women have always thrown themselves at me, but this is something new." His voice was smooth and like velvet it swept over her skin and a soft almost inaudible breath escaped her mouth. "It's not that I don't like it, cause trust me I do, but how the hell did you come in?" He asked and looked her in the eyes.

Sakura somehow regained her composure and was her usual self. "I came in through the window." She said it as if it was the most normal thing to do, gave him a confident smile and tried to get out of the shower. Wonder boy stood in her way and made no intension to move. "You came in through the window?" He asked with disbelief in his voice and reached behind her to turn off the water. Sakura followed his arm with her eyes and bit down on her lip and inwardly she slapped herself. _Why the hell didn't I turn off the water? My brain cannot be functioning right. Okay Sakura pull yourself together, you're not one to be this uneasy. Get a grip girl!_ Sakura raised her hand, put her fingers on wonder boy's chest and slowly pushed him back, careful not to touch his lower regions. She then slowly looked up at him through her long lashes and realized just how tall he was, at least 20 centimeters taller than her. He looked down at her and his obsidian eyes took in every thing she did. Sakura let one single finger run down his toned chest and let her hand fall to her side maintaining eye contact with him the whole time.

She then abruptly walked to the window and jumped on the windowsill grapping a towel in the process. Sitting in a squatting position Sakura turned around and tossed the towel to wonder boy. "Cover up wonder boy you're way too comfortable in your own skin. And yes, I did come in through the window, I'm a dancer you see, I'm very flexible." He grabbed the towel and looked at her with a surprised look. She winked at him and hurried out of the window with a rapidly beating heart.

Back at the bathroom was a very confused Sasuke left with a towel in his hands and a smirk on his lips. He looked out the window where the pink haired girl had disappeared from and tossed the towel on floor. As he reentered the shower he thought to himself that this would be far from a boring year.


End file.
